DDP01
"Wow. Just, Wow." is the first episode of Dank Desu Precure!. The main focus of this episode is Track and Poppy finding out they are Precure. Summary After Queen Tehdankudesunani, the queen of the Dankudesu kingdom, gets murdered, Track and Poppy find out they are the legendary Precure and have to save the Dankdesu kingdom from the Normie Memes. Full Story One day in January 2018, the Queen of the Dank Memes, Queen Tehdankudesunani was walking through the Dank Meme Garden when suddenly a tribe of Uganda Knuckles jumped out of the meme bushes and killed her. The Dankudesu Kingdom was than attacked and is now being corrupted with Normie memes. The government of the Dankudesu Kingdom was looking through the file cabinets when they found an ancient meme scroll foretelling the takeover. It also discribed how the Precure will save them all. They made the decision to send a fairy to find them. They called for a fairy that is strong and fast. Out of the hundreds that came, Taffy was the best fit for the job. They told her "Protect all the girls when you find them". Toofie agreed, and went on to find the legendary Precure! Seven months later... (In the Animation Meme Kingdom) Poppy is getting ready to go to the mall to go eat some food with her friends when suddenly, she sees a small stuft bunny running across the street fast. Poppy stops her by asking what's the hurry. Taffy looks at Poppy and her eyes widen. Taffy walks up to her and grabs her hand and starts running really fast. Track sees them running and becomes intrigued and starts following. Poppy says "What are you doing!?" Poppy Stops her. Taffy starts gesturing in some weird way. Poppy is very confused. Taffy turns into her "human" form and points at the direction of a train sign says "The train to the Dankudesu Kingdom is currently closed" Poppy says "What about it? That train has been like that for months.". Taffy grabs her hand and goes into the stopped train. Taffy starts messing with the controls of the train. Poppy trys to stop her, but she is too strong. Track gets in the train and is confused what is happening. The train starts and goes to an unknown building. Taffy goes out of the train while poppy stands there wondering what just happened. She gets out of the train and sees Track. Track says "Uh, hi." Poppy thinks for a second and says "Track! I haven't seen you in years!" Track says "Yes but why did you fricken hijack a train?!" Poppy says "It wasn't me! It was her!" Poppy points at Taffy. Tracks says "Wh-who's she?!" Poppy says "I don't kno-" She was interrupted by the Government official, NotaCoranripoff "Agent, are these the Precure?" Taffy nods but but tryes to corect herself by shakeing her head and gesturing to Poppy but NotaCoranripoff says "Excellent! Follow me." They follow him. "Welcome to headquarters! This is where you will be staying while you help save the Dankudesu Kingdom!" NotaCoranripoff says. "Wait what?" Poppy and Track say. They continue walking and are now in a hallway with a ton of doors. NotaCoranripoff says "Here are the keys to your rooms." He gives keys to Track, Poppy, and Toofie. "HQ teleports at 7o' clock every night! If you have any questions, come to my office! Bye!" NotaCoranripoff leaves quickly. Taffy is very angry because of Track coming along accidentally; than frustratedly storms into her room. Track says "Uh, what's your name again?" "You don't.. remember me? I'm Poppy!" Poppy says. Track says "Oh yeah. Anyways, what the heck is going on?!?!" "I don't know!" Poppy says. They go to NotaCoranripoff's office. Where they ask about what Precure is. NotaCoranripoff is confused as he thought Taffy would have explained. He tells them about what happened. Then suddenly, a group of troll faces started attacking a part of the Dankdesu Kingdom! An alarm started sounding. NotaCoranripoff says "Precure! Get out there!" Track and Poppy say "But but-" NotaCoranripoff says "No buts!" and pushed them out side. They just stand there. Poppy starts running and yelling when suddenly a Troll Face tripped her but before she hit the ground, she transformed into Cure Poppy. Track gets whacked in the face by one and transforms into Cure Track. NotaCoranripoff says with a megaphone "THAT'S IT!!!!! WOOOOO!!!!!!" Poppy found out she can fight them by punching and starts fighting them. Track joins. They beat them all. They fall on the ground of exhaustion. NotaCoranripoff says with the megaphone "GREAT JOB GUYS!!! YOU SHOULD COME BACK IN NOW!!! ITS AMOST SEVEN!" Poppy says "Se...Seven?... Already?..." While Poppy and Track are walking inside, Taffy holds open the door for Poppy but leaves it for Track. Major Characters *Poppy *Track *Taffy Gallery Screenshots DDP01(1).png|Queen Tehdankudesunani walking through the Dank Meme Garden. DDP01(2)(2).png|"Excellent! Follow me." DDP01(3).png|Poppy exhausted. Disclaimer NotaCoranripoff may or may not be based of the character Coran from Voltron: Legendary Defender that is owned by Dreamworks. I did not make the picture of him I used. I got it off a wiki article. Category:Episodes Category:Dank Desu Precure! Category:Dank Desu Precure! Episodes